Gwen's Desires
by Wish I Was a Pirate
Summary: Gwen is sick of being on Total Drama with nothing to do at all. She often wonders why Chris always gets whatever he desires! Gwen has desires too, she's decided she's not keeping them to herself anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Idea came based from A couple of friends. I Do not own TD.**

Gwen was just sitting in her cabin, which was sadly placed smack dab in the middle of Camp Wawanakwa, and even worse was she was also had to live next to Chris's so called "Cottage", which he spent the entirety of his time buying whatever he desired when he wasn't torturing the teens. Every single day, Gwen had to listen to Chris, on his cell phone, buying whatever he wanted with his credit card. **It sucked.**

"Oh, hell ya man! I'd also like some donuts, French fries and a yacht! And make sure you get it to me ASAP! I want these dumb kids to see me sailing eating my ACTUAL food!" Chris maniacally laughed, than telling the male on the other end the credit card number.

Gwen couldn't take it. Each and everyday on that stupid Island she had to deal with that, and to top it off with Heather's constant bullying she had just had enough. Chris got WHATEVER HE WANTED! Why couldn't she get whatever she wanted?! She had _desires _to you know!

"Hm, what? Oh, you want to know about I deal with all the contestants?" Chris says, ugh, the male on the other end of the phone must have been asking about it.

"Well, it's quite simple really, most of them don't bother me, I threaten to eliminate them and they just shut up, well, all but one.." Chris says trailing off.

"Oh, this oughta be good." Gwen mumbles under her breath.

"See my good man, there is this one REALLY depressing goth chick on the island-"

"Here we go…" Gwen said preparing herself for the worst."

"See, it seems like she wants to be eliminated, as if she could care less about the million dollars, Yeah I know, she's insane! Who would want to lose a chance at a shot of 1 Million big ones? It's almost as if she has no desires!" Chris says, finishing his rant.

_WHAT!_ I have no desires he says? IS HE KIDDING? Oh, I'm so going to kill him, like literally KILL him.

"Well, I gotta go now, remember to get my stuff shipped to my place in 1 week maximum, okay, thanks, goodbye."

Gwen gets up from her cabin and stomps off towards Chris's Cottage. While walking there she bumps into Harold.

'Gosh, watch where your walking dude!" Harold says as she just pushes him down.

"Noted." She tells him as she continues to stomp towards her destination.

While walking, Gwen then bumped into her arch nemesis Heather.

"Ooh, look at the Weird Goth Girl! Why do you look so angry, forgot to apply your hair dye? I think Duncan might be using it." Heather tells her and laughs.

Gwen ignores her and pushes her out of the way, continuing to walk to Chris's Cottage.

"HEY!" Heather screams at her only to get Gwen laughing.

Eventually Gwen made it to her destination, she walked up to the front door and knocked on it very hard.

"Ugh, WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Chris yells out.

Gwen doesn't respond, she just continues to pummel the door.

"SERIOUSLY! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! DAMNED TEENAGERS!" Chris yells, clearly annoyed now.

Gwen has gotten equally annoyed at that moment and decides to try to break the door open, which somehow she succeeded to do. Once in, Chris started to scream.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! CAN'T A GUY HAVE SOME PRIVACY! JEEZ!" Chris yells once again.

Gwen looked at him with the eyes of the devil. She was thinking of how she'd kill him, ripping out his lungs? Eating his eyes? Mauling him to death! Yes, that would do.

"Oh, nothing is wrong with me Chris. But something will be very wrong with you in a good 4 minutes."

Chris looked genuinely frightened by then.

"W-Whaddya mean?"

"Oh, I'm only going to kill you!" Gwen then jumped on Chris and started to pummel him to death.

Halfway through her very fun pummelling she was giving Chris, she realized something, Was she going insane? Should she really kill him over nothing? Well, no was the obvious answer, but that didn't mean she didn't want some sort of payback for him saying she had no desires, until suddenly, an amazing Idea popped up into her mind.

"Hm, okay Chris, I'm sorry," Gwen said getting up off from Chris, "I won't kill you-"

"Damn right you're not! I have a show to host!" Chris told her sternly.

"Ah Ah Ah! You didn't let me finish, I won't kill you on one condition."

Chris looked at her suspiciously. 'What would that be?"

"Oh, nothing really, you would just have to give me your phone AND credit card number so I can buy everything my little heart _desires."_

Chris looked at her awestruck. "MY CREDIT CARD! ARE YOU INSANE!"

Gwen smirked. "Yes, yes I am. And if you don't give it to me I'll just have to kill you, and boy, I wouldn't hesitate to do it."

Chris was hesitant for a moment, but he finally gave in and gave her what she required.

"Glad you saw it my way Chris. Now, what does my little heart and twisted mind desire?"

And with that, Gwen started to make a list of everything she wanted to buy of Chris's credit card.

**And that's it for the first chapter! It probably sucks, er… I tried my best. I think it's good though. Review with what you think Gwen will desire to buy off Chris's credit card and tell me what I can improve on! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm… aha! I know!" Gwen says this with a twisted smile.

Chris looks at her with a ragged expression on his face. "What is it?"

Gwen looks at him and smiles. "None of your concern, you're just the one supplying me with the money. Now, tell me the phone number to the guy who gives you all this stuff."

Chris looks at her with a smirk, slouching on the floor. "No can do, all I had to do was give you the stuff, we never agreed to anything else."

Gwen frowned. "Jerk." She started going through the info on his phone until she found the number.

"Oh, he's on your contact list, must come in handy for you, huh?"

"Just get it over with." Chris said clearly annoyed.

"Gladly." Gwen then proceeded to call the supplier. He eventually picked up, and asked…

"Hello, this is Desire's Rock Your Socks Off, where we can get you anything you ever desired quicker than you can say "Desire's Rule!", as long as you are willing to pay our desired payment requirements. I am Johnny and I am going to be the one selling the items to you today, have anything in mind?" He said.

Gwen looked at Chris and smiled, he returned the glance, but with a much more worried expression.

"Hi Johnny, I'm Gwen. And yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a few things in mind as to what I want to buy, see, I desire a lot of things, so we may be here a while." She tells him.

"Great. So what is it that you are planning to purchase today?"

"Hm… my supply for lipstick IS running out… I'd like 50 boxes of teal and black lipstick, and be sure to wrap each box with a special teal wrapping paper."

"50 BOXES! THAT'S GOING TO COST ME A FORTUNE!" Chris yells.

Gwen tells him to shut up and continues her conversation.

"Great. So 50 boxes of teal and black lipstick and that'll be all?" Johnny asks.

"Oh dear, dear Johnny, I'm only getting started. I want a lock for my diary, I don't know if you know this, but a certain girl read my diary all over national television-" Gwen says only to be cut off by Chris.

"International Television."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Do you really want me to Chris?' Gwen said eying him. Chris gulped .

"… No."

"Good. *ahem* Pardon me Johnny, anyways yeah, I'd like a extra black super dark lock for my diary."

"Um.. Alright then Gwen, anything else you would like?"

"Yes. I'd like to buy Super Bowl tickets for next year so I can take Tyler, he loves sports, to watch it because secretly we're BFF'S."

"Mhmm, anything else you desire?"

"Do you have Total Drama Merchandise?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to buy a Courtney Costume so I can wear it and look in the mirror an make out with my reflection so it feels like I'm making out with Courtney." Gwen says.

"WHAT! GWEN I HEARD THAT!" Courtney yells.

"You know you want to Courtney!" Gwen tells her.

"No I- Ugh! I'm going back to banging Duncan!"

"But Courtney! I thought you banged my last week!" Chris yelled.

"Well, yeah.. But I want to keep my options open!"

"Than that means you'll bang me next, right Courtney?!" Gwen asks her.

"Wha- NO! UGH!" Courtney yells and stomps off.

Johnny, only hearing what Gwen wanted to but, questioned her.

"Uh.. Mam, I don't think we can…"

Gwen, regaining her focus, replied.

"No. You said I could have anything I desired. I desire this."

"Er.. Alright than."

"Good. I would like blonde hair dye so I can prank the oh so popular Heather. That's what you get when you have a slumber party with Courtney and don't invite me!"

"Um… anything else?"

"Yes, of course. I would also like to have an "How to escape being buried alive for dummies" book. I wasn't faring so well last time that happened. Oh, and can you also throw in a heather punching bad to vent my frustrations on ooh, and CAKE! But make sure the cake has black frosting! And skulls! OOH! AND I'D LIKE 38 CATS! OH YEAH! I'd also like a life sized dolls of Duncan and Trent so I may ease my yaoi needs." Gwen said.

Trent must have overheard. "What the hell Gwen?"

"What? I need to pleasure myself somehow on this island, and if Courtney isn't available sometimes then those dolls will fix everything!"

"You're insane, you know that?" Chris told her.

"For once, I agree with Chris over here." Trent said nodding.

"Whatever. Anyways, that's all I'd like for my first purchase of the week. How much will it cost me?" Gwen asked.

"Well, with everything you just asked for, it'll tally up to a total of 98 000$." Johnny Told her. Chris overheard that and fainted.

Gwen laughed. "Perfect, when can you get this to me?"

"In under 1 hour, but if you buy the special super deluxe Desire package for only an extra 100 000$ we can get it to you in 58 minutes!" Johnny told her.

"That's an amazing offer! I'll take the Desire package!"

"Great! Thank you for shopping with Desire's Rock Your Socks Off, have a nice day." Johnny turned off the phone and shook his head.

"Nutjob."

**58 MINUTES LATER**

Gwen is sitting outside of the cottage, waiting for her stuff , flirting with Courtney, getting rejected by Courtney and wondering why her nostrils were so wide apart. Luckily, she could stop waiting and her stuff came! It fell from the sky and landed right in front of her.

"AMAZING! I CAN'T WAIT TO USE THIS STUFF!" Gwen yelled, getting ready to use all of the stuff she's gotten.

**Next And Final Chapter to Gwen's Desires: What she does with the stuff.**

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teal and Black Lipstick:**

Gwen is seen sitting on the floor criss cross desire applesauce surrounded by her 50 boxes of teal and black lipstick. She was SO glad that she bought this, she needed to look as "Gotherific" as possible and this helped her a lot! There was one tiny little problem with her purchase though…

"What! This is NOT Teal And Black! This is…. This is… this is **blue and a really super unnoticeable that it isn't black shade of grey! UGH!** Why does this always happen to me!"

Gwen was confused. She HAD described it perfectly… hm, it's okay, he probably just made a mistake with the purchase system. She wouldn't hate him for it. She than went on to try her other desire packed wondrous gifts.

* * *

**Dark Lock for her Diary:**

Gwen is seen sitting on the stool Heather sat on during the Talent Show episode, she really did despise what she did to her. I mean, INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION! She exposed her secrets all over the world!

On the bright side though that secret she read was fake, a decoy as sorts. What it meant to say was " _Courtney is sooooooooo sexy but I can't let anyone know or else I'll be kicked off because this is a kids show.". _Anyways, she too out her diary she brought with her and tried to attach the lock. It wasn't working though…

"What the hell? Why won't this piece of desirable goods not working for me! Maybe it has instructions at the back…" Gwen takes her lock and flips it around.

"What the hell again?! "Requires extra purchase of desire lock key to unleash the force.". What the f*! does that even mean! Ugh, This was NOT worth the money I spent for it." Gwen says, Chris overheard.

"YOU SPENT FOR IT!? I'M THE ONE WITH THE 198 000 DOLLAR BILL CHEQUE YOU GOTH FREAK!".

"Whatever!" Gwen said as she threw her desire lock on the floor. "Maybe the next thing will be better.."

* * *

**Super Bowl Tickets For Her and Tyler:**

Gwen is seen exploring the island in pursuit of Tyler. She had no idea where he was and she was pretty darn sure he wasn't eliminated yet. While looking she thought of the one place she didn't check. The Confessional booth! Gwen was walking there and she started to hear odd sexual noises, not minding thinking she was just making them up for pleasure (she IS crazy enough) she opened the door of the confessional booth to find…

"GWEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Tyler yelled, quickly getting off of Lindsay putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah Grant, why are you here? Trying to steal Tanner from me?!" Lindsay said, showing why she was labelled "The Dumb Blonde" by Gwen. Rolling her eyes, she replied hugging Tyler.

"No silly! I would never steal Lindsay from you! I'm more of a Courtney type girl, maybe Duncan. Anyways, I got you a present, Tickets to the Super Bowl this year!" Gwen said holding the two tickets out in her hand.

Tyler, throwing Lindsay off of him grabbed the two tickets away from Gwen and screamed.

"NO WAY! SWEET! 2 TICKETS! WE'RE GONNA WATCH THE SUPER BOWL!" Tyler says high fiving Gwen.

Lindsay looked confused. "Wait… so Tanner and I are going to watch the Big Fork?! YAYAY!"

Tyler looked at Lindsay, than Gwen, than frowned. "I can't choose between you too! It's just so hard!" Tyler said.

Gwen smiled. "That's okay, Lindsay and I can go to the Super Bowl without you than!" She said while taking the tickets and skipping away.

"Wait Gwen! NOOOO!" Tyler said dropping to his knees sobbing.

Lindsay smiled. "That's okay, watching a Big Fork wouldn't be that fun anyways." She said patting him on the back.

Tyler cried even more.

* * *

**Courtney Costume:**

This had to have been one of, if not favorite, the best purchases Gwen had ever made in her life. Now she never again has to make those MA rated fanfictions and force herself to have wet dreams of her and Courtney together. She now could finally live her dream of kissing Courtney and nobody could stop her! She was SO Happy. It even came in a super special deluxe TD box! There may have been a problem with manufacturing though because...

"NO. NO WAY! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME..." Gwen was devastated. Her Courtney Costume was the size of a 3 year old toddler. Obviously Johnny was stupid enough to not make the order her size. Gwen was pissed now and she is GOING to get her kiss from Courtney one way or another...

"COURTNEY!" Gwen yelled and sprinted towards her after seeing her walk in the forest alone.

Courtney see's her and screams. "OH FUCK NO! CHRIS I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL I BANG YOU AND YOU KEEP HER THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Chris is seen hovering over them in his helicopter with Chef. "Never make deals with a 5 time Grammy winning Host babe!" Chef gives him a grin and they fly off.

"FUCK YOU CHRIS!' Courtney said attempting to turn and sprint, but alas, it was too late, Gwen and jumped on top of Courtney and started making out with her like there was no tomorrow. Duncan and Geoff were lucky, and surprised, to have seen it. Duncan even going far enough to take a couple video's and yes, pictures with them, Gwen not noticing and Courtney to weak to even do anything.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

"Ah, that was GREAT! We need to do that again sometime Courtney." Gwen says winking as she fixes her shirt and walks off.

"Fuck...you...lawyers...you...sue... ugh." Courtney said, completely unaware of what just happened.

* * *

**Heather Punching Bag:**

Gwen Hated Heather. Gwen Loved Punching Bags. Gwen Desired to punch Heather in the face. Punching bad + Heather = Gwen's Desire! Gwen needed something to vent her frustration on now considering the fact that nearly every single thing she bought hadn't turned out for the best, well, minus the Courtney part, ooh, thinking about it still gave her chills! Anyways, right when she punched the punching bad she felt her hand shatter...

"OW! What is in this Heather Punching Bag?!" Gwen goes to the back and reads what is in it...

"Bah Blah Heather, blah blah cement, blah blah desire... Wait, CEMENT?!"

"I just punched Cement... No way. These scammers, ugh, I'm not even going to try the cake and black frosting they gave me! I'm just going straight to the Duncan And Trent dolls!". Gwen says like a little snobby brat storming off.

* * *

**Duncan and Trent Yaoi Dolls:**

Ooh, this is going to be so fun for Gwen! She always loved writing Duncan/Trent slash and now she can act it out outside of her head! This is going to be so awesome! She couldn't be happier, well, until she realized that the dolls were actually...

"Freaking Geoff and Chef dolls? WAHH! NO WAY THEY DID THIS TO ME! NOOOOOO!" Gwen said starting to tear up.

"All I- All I ever wanted was to use those dolls for my special pleasure... and n-now I can't!" Gwen than started to sob.

"Hmph, oh well. I guess there is only one other thing I can use..."

* * *

**How to survive being buried alive for dummies:**

Gwen was seen with Psycho- er, Trent at the beach area of the island where they did the "Fear" challenge. Trent only taking nine steps and Gwen had to carry him the entire way there. He got down and dug up nine holes. He than threw Gwen into a metal box nine times before burying her with nine piles of sand and than leaving by hoping 9 times.

"Thanks Trent Thanks Trent Thanks Trent Thanks Trent Thanks Trent Thanks Trent Thanks Trent Thanks Trent Thanks Trent!" Gwen said.

"Now, time to read this book! Step one: Don't use during the time period of you being buried alive. Step 2..." Gwen was worried.

"WHAT! WHY! NO!" Gwen than choked and died.

* * *

**Desire Heaven:**

Gwen woke up in a cloud of marshmallows riding a unicorn over rainbows. She felt happy, very happy. But she had no clue where she was. She stood up and saw Courtney's naked, running around everywhere. All asking for Gwen alone. She than saw Teal Lipstick! And the best part of it all, she looked Gotherific!. And she finally understood where she was. She was in Gwen's Desires, the fanfiction she wrote 2 years ago, and she was happy, and nothing could change that.

* * *

**The end! I feel sad ending this story but I decided I could never make this more than a 3 shot. I also wanted to Give Gwen a happy ending, she went through so much this story she deserved her little paradise. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it and once again, for the final time, please fave and review! **


End file.
